tales_asunderfandomcom-20200215-history
Zigwin Achova
Zigwin Achova is the current Emperor of the Xikarian Amalgamate. Having pulled the nation out of its crushing three-way civil war, been an important general during the Mirror Wars and the Rajaian Coup, and having established a stable economy for a fledgeling thriving empire, Zigwin is a paragon of a celik. In spite of this, Zigwin himself has caused controversy, from his strategy of forcing peace, to issues as insignificant as his name. Yet the Xikarian public looks up to Zigwin almost as a father. Biography Early Life Zigwin Achova was born into an aristocratic life, and was raised by his father, Ohma Achova. In his first six years of life, Zigwin acquired many of his father's personality traits. A counterculturalist to an extent, Ohma simply disagreed with his upbringing by his father, living a much simpler and politics-free life outside of the confines of Someka, where the rest of the Achovas lived. Zigwin, in turn, despised the privileged upbringings of certain Rajaians, putting themselves before the needy. Ohma was a somewhat paranoid Celik, and was reluctant to allow Zigwin outside to experience the world at all. Yet relent he did, and Zigwin grew up normally, around other Celik children. In this young age, he acquired a deep-rooted love for Celik Spiced Tea, with white spice flavoring being his favorite. For the first six years of his life, Zigwin had no idea that he was a relative of the King of Rajai at all. Ohma had kept it a secret from his son, having cut off ties to his father after an incident, and hid the truth of his origin from his son. Yet the truth would follow Zigwin, and at age sic, Ohma was murdered by an assassin. Zigwin's birth had been a secret, and so he was spared from the attempted extermination of his family. Taken in by an orphanage following the death of Ohma, Zigwin failed to understand what had happened, and why. Angry and vengeful, he was a loner in his orphanage, before he was discovered. The Counter-Coup Tilus Achova, at the young age of 10, was the last remaining Achova known to have ever existed to the public. While Tilus was publicly reported dead, the young Celik was taken in by a revolutionist movement. Zigwin Achova would never have been discovered to be an Achova were it not for Tilus, and Zigwin was taken in by the movement. For ten years, until age sixteen, Zigwin grew, learned, and fought with the revolutionists, to the point of seeing them as family. In particular, Desmet Yil was nearly a second father to him, though Tilus, too, was seen as an older sibling. Eventually, the false king Ruza Ryne'ki was toppled, and so too was his dynasty. Tilus, now age twenty-two, took his rightful place on the throne, with Zigwin, older, wiser, and stronger, moving off-planet to pursue his military career as an Admiral. Military Career As his cousin ruled Rajai, Zigwin, by now a hero of Rajai, traveled to the Rajaian colony of Vat Caracol in order to become an admiral. The Admiral's Academy on Vat Caracol practiced strict egalitarian values, as it welcomed captains from all nations. Interestingly enough, the academy charter was granted by King Iat II of Rajai, as a move to eventual planetary peace. As a result of his upbringing, his family, and his part in the Counter-coup, Zigwin received special treatment, to no one's surprise. Zigwin was not too happy about this, but eight years of service passed, and his graduation from the academy was complete, as well as his receiving the rank of Admiral. Zigwin went on to serve in the Armada of Rajai in its last years, starting in 6905, specifically on the vessel, RSS Phoenix. Four years would pass before the Amalgamate would become official, with Zigwin serving as one of the highest-ranking Celik admirals alive. Admiral Zigwin served on the Phoenix from 6905 to 6925, playing very important roles in the Mirror War, among other conflicts. A couple of years following the Mirror War, in 6917, the Amalgamate encountered an alien species, and triggered a conflict that would haunt Zigwin: The Leganian Legion. The Leganians launched a vicious attack on the Xikarian world of Epopho, triggering an equally vicious response from the resolute Admiral. The Leganian Conflict Officially, there is no "Leganian War." While there was a conflict, the truths of the event is either hidden or obscure. The Leganians made an enemy out of the otherwise peace-loving Xikarian Amalgamate through their attack on Epopho, and invoked their wrath. Zigwin led the counter-strike on their worlds, systematically de-terraforming them, and proving them unfit for life. The Legion was eventually disbanded, with the Leganians fleeing their own home. Needless to say, Zigwin regrets this.Category:Characters